


Charm City

by chicating



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on something for Peter makes Neal think about old times, and I always wondered what was on Bayliss' old website. Most of this happened pre-series, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm City

Even as Neal gets on the train with Peter's travel orders tucked securely in his pocket, smelling ever so faintly of El's perfume(He'd really put more emphasis on the "confidential" part of informing these days, he thought with a smirk.)  
He's wearing his glasses, mostly still unneeded yet, thank God, but they make him feel like the curator law enforcement in Baltimore thinks he is, because there are still...things Baltimore can't know about Neil Caffrey.  
Besides, Peter vetoed the spats, even for a Dorothy Parker expert."  
You'll look like Johnny Depp. I don't solve cases with Johnny Depp." He'd look better...he washes his hair now and then.But Neal doesn't get where he is settling for the cheap shot."  
Wow, Peter, a pop-culture reference. And from this century, too. I must be rubbing off on you a little."  
"Don't get used to it," Peter growled, as if trying to distance himself from the way he was in bed. As much as he loved his cozy little trio, approaching "Charm City" could only make him think of the first time he was here, young, arrogant, and unimpressed. And the way he met Tim.  
The docks were busier in those days, and Kate and Neal had gotten lost meeting their contact, which made them pick at each other as though they'd have forever to make it up.He had thought they would, even watching her slim brunette frame dart away...Neal found that thought painful, and decided to concentrate on his memory instead. Himself, young and obnoxious, in some no-name bar, spotting a tall, yet forlorn figure, trying to look confident in his black leather jacket. It looked nice on him, but he wore it like he was wearing his rebel costume. Neal could tell him that part of making an outfit work was becoming the kind of person who would wear it, even for a night.Maybe that's why Neal felt more comfortable acting experienced. "Does your mother know you're out tonight?"  
"She wishes I were a doctor." Tim said, with a shy smile. He got double points for the smile and the good grammar.  
"You could examine me, if you would like." Neal said, pretending to be Han Solo for the night.  
After some more talk, and not as much drinking as he might have expected-sharpshooter Tim was kind of a lightweight, actually, but an incredible kisser, so good that even an apartment clean enough to stage operations and a uniform among his effects did not scare Neal away.Sometimes when his...let's be discreet and say "heart" got involved, Neal did not always have the best judgment. Still, the fantasy kept him company on the train.


End file.
